Wayward Journey
by 101mizzpoet101
Summary: It’s hard working in harmony with your colleagues in the WWE. It is even worse when you are dating or engaged to them. Follow four couples on their journey to relationship excellence, or their sorry attempts to get there. JohnOC CodyOC JeffOC RandyOC.
1. Misplaced Anger

(A/n: Yes, another cult story. Hopefully it will be a masterpiece. As usual, it involves the cult hierarchy; in the story Becky is playing herself, Brittany is playing herself, Charlie is playing herself, and Danielle is playing herself. Vanessa is playing, guess the fuck who? The story takes place in present time, but the pay per views don't. And in this, Cena was injured but it was a long time ago. Also, if you're not familiar with who Justin Dredd is, he made his debut in the Indie Feds about four years ago. He wrestles in several different Indie Feds, so it's hard to throw him under just one. If you want to know anything else about him, just ask Copeland-Runnels Inc..This story has been gnawing at me for the longest time, and right now I have some free time to myself and I finally have a chance to get it out! I hope you guys like it, I really hope you do. I am not as confident with this story as I am with the others but it is important to me just as everything else I write is. My good friend Brittany (giftiebee) helped me name the story, so shout out to her for the help! Recommended reading goes to Queen Chaos-Hardy for "Ring Of Love" I love that story, and all of you should read it, simply because it's a work of art! Not to mention the fact that it is fucking hilarious! Now on with the show! Please, read and review.

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own anybody affiliated in the WWE or titan sports... **_**I own no one in this story except Vanessa Evans.**

* * *

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Cody Rhodes yelled at his fiancée.

"Cody, calm down. It's only temporary." Becky Cicero attempted to soothe her fiancée's tirade.

"Temporary? YOU CALL SIXTEEN MONTHS TEMPORARY?!" Cody's temper continued to rise as he looked over his new storyline which clearly stated he would be losing his Intercontinental Championship at next month's Pay Per View 'Judgment Day'.

"Well, at least you know when you'll be getting it back." Becky replied with a weak smile.

"Yeah, I know that I won't have the title for a year and four months. Gee that makes me feel _so_ much fucking better!" Cody spat sarcastically.

"Okay." Becky replied with a sigh. She did not feel like getting into _another_ argument with Cody. They had been together for two years and engaged for three months, and she was beginning to think about relationship counseling.

"What do you mean _okay_? _Okay_? DOES_ THIS_ LOOK _OKAY_ TO _YOU_?!" Cody asked holding the storyline up with both hands and shoving it in his girlfriend's face.

"LOOK,_ I_ DIDN'T WRITE IT! SO DON'T YELL AT ME! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN TELL VANESSA! YOU NEED TO TAKE YOUR MISPLACED ANGER SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Becky yelled standing up from the bench in Cody's locker room.

"I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE IT ANYWHERE ELSE! _YOU'RE_ _IN_ _MY LOCKER ROOM_!" Cody exclaimed childishly throwing the storyline at his fiancé's feet. Becky nodded and pursed her lips. She began walking towards the door of the locker room. Just as she placed her hand on the doorknob, her fiancé's voice stopped her. "Where are you going?" Cody asked scratching the back of his head.

"Away from _you_ and your _misplaced anger_." Becky scoffed before exiting the locker room making sure to slam the door behind her.

_(Elsewhere)_

"We're late again Britt. Seriously this is getting ridiculous babe." John scolded his girlfriend of seven months, Brittany DeMarco trying to hold back his sharp tone but failing miserably as he drove to the arena.

"Maybe you should lose the attitude." Brittany replied heatedly.

"Maybe you should be ready when I ask you to be ready." John retorted smartly as he pulled up to the arena.

"Maybe you should be patient." Brittany challenged John as he eased into a parking space.

"Maybe you should be punctual." John responded the sound of annoyance in his tone was evident. He put the car in park and shut off the engine.

"Maybe you should sleep on the sofa tonight." Brittany told him with a sickeningly sweet tone. She picked up her tote and purse off her lap and got out of his rental. She stormed off and into the arena without another word.

"Maybe you shouldn't PMS." John mocked his girlfriend shaking his head.

_(Meanwhile)_

"I DON'T CARE! THIS IS GARBAGE! ALL GARBAGE! IT'S TRASH!" Jeff Hardy screamed shaking his head at his girlfriend Charlie Fontaine. The pair had been dating for the past five months.

"It's a storyline! A _STORY LINE_! IT IS NOT REAL! HOW CAN YOU FLIP OUT OVER SOMETHING SO TRIVIAL?!" Charlie asked shocked at her boyfriend's reaction to her new storyline.

"BECAUSE! I DON'T WANT _MY_ GIRLFRIEND IN A STORYLINE LIKE _THIS _WITH AN ASSHOLE LIKE _HIM!_" Jeff shouted ripping up the storyline.

"You're being really over protective and overbearing. You cannot let our careers affect our relationship. _This_!..." Charlie stated and picked up a shred of the storyline. "Means nothing to me… _You_ mean everything to me." Charlie told him sincerely grabbing his hand and staring into his eyes. "I just need you to calm down, and be a little bit more supportive, besides, if you had read it before tearing it to shreds, you would see it's only going to last for two months. That's eight Monday night Raw shows, that's not too hard to deal with sweetie." Charlie tried her best to soothe her boyfriend.

"Fine, I won't object to it, but, I don't like it. Not one fucking bit." Jeff told his girlfriend shaking his head disapprovingly.

"I know sweetie, but little things like this make our relationship stronger. But that is only if we deal with it as a team, so like I said, I need your support, I am just as worried about this as you are. I have never been in a romantic storyline before. So this is all new to me." Charlie reminded Jeff before she leant in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

_(Stephanie McMahon's office)_

"GOSH DANIELLE! DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU?! JESUS CHRIST!" A grouchy Stephanie McMahon barked at her personal assistant. "I said put them in alphabetical order! Not numerical order!" Stephanie yelled at Danielle Atkins before snatching the files from her rudely.

"You specifically told me to put the documents in numerical order." Danielle retorted. It was true; Stephanie had told her to organize the files numerically. Apparently, the heiress was losing her memory or maybe just her mind in general.

"NO I DIDN'T! JUST GO MAKE SURE THE SUPERSTARS HAVE VANESSA'S NEW STORYLINES!" Stephanie ordered Danielle harshly. Danielle sighed and left Stephanie's office.

"I need a new fucking job." Danielle mumbled slamming the door behind her. Danielle began making her way to Vanessa's office, on her way there she was practically mowed down as an angry John Cena brushed past her.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you okay?" John asked distractedly not stopping his brisk walk.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Danielle called out to John's retreating form. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she felt a blush creeping up from her neck and into her cheeks at the mere sight of John Cena. The man who barely knew she existed.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Stop staring at me." Vanessa Evans ordered the number one contender for the WWE Championship and her boyfriend of two months Randy Orton. Vanessa glanced up from her paperwork and looked up at the icy blues eyes staring at her. "Can I help you with something?" Vanessa asked fighting back the smirk on her face.

"Yeah." Randy replied with a sly smile.

"Something that _is_ legal to do in public Randy." Vanessa elaborated.

"Nahh." Randy shrugged as Vanessa rolled her eyes and went back to jotting down notes.

Vanessa could feel Randy's eyes boring into her. "Seriously Randy get out, I can't concentrate with you in here." Vanessa whined failing her attempt to hold back her smile.

"Nessa, your dimples are sexy." Randy teased the creative writer who smirked and looked back down at her work. "'C'mon Nessa, take a break, you've been working hard for the past…" Randy was cut off by Vanessa's glare.

"Yeah Randy, I've been working hard for the past ten minutes, yes I' m _so exhausted_." Vanessa exclaimed sarcastically.

"Well my match isn't until the end of the night, and I'm bored. You should entertain me." Randy told Vanessa raising his eyebrow sexily.

"How about later tonight _after_ the show I'll entertain you." Vanessa suggested with a grin.

"How about-"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Cody Rhodes stormed into Vanessa's office his eyes ablaze.

_(Elsewhere)_

Up until now, Becky had not read her own storyline yet. She had been far too busy trying to calm down her temperamental fiancée. Becky skimmed down over the first page, when she reached the bottom of the first page her eyes widened. The words '**ROMANTIC STORYLINE'** were in big bold letters. 'Oh Wow, Cody's really going to love this one.' Becky thought nervously. Not only was he losing his Intercontinental title, but apparently his fiancée was also being put into a romantic storyline. In an effort to find out who, Becky turned the page anxiously.

'_After ending her feud with Melina, Becky will begin a romantic storyline pushing her back from vying for the WWE Women's Championship. Becky will be paired with Justin Dredd who will be making his Debut to Raw on 02/09/08.' _

Becky's throat tightened and her lungs seized. _The_ Justin Dredd, she would be in a romantic storyline with _The_ Justin Dredd. Becky quickly looked at the paper again which clearly stated the day he would be debuting. "That's…That's…That's tonight." Becky exclaimed aloud before turning around to run to Vanessa's office. Just as the WWE Diva rounded a corner, she slammed into someone much bigger than her and fell on her ass. She looked up into the eyes of Justin Dredd.

* * *

**Read and Review Please!**


	2. One Sick Puppy

_(A/N: Yay, I updated. It's short but, with this story it's going to be doing short updates that way I can get them out more quickly : - )!!!! Alright, thanks to everyone who added the first chapter to their favs and alerts and everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I REALLY DO APPRECIATE IT! So big thanks to: Sandra Moore7474, techwiz, giftiebee, Copeland-Runnels Inc., Jewelgirl04, Winery.Marie, OneTreeHillWrestilingFan, and Thee-Britty. Thanks so much guys! This chapter is specially dedicated to Winery.Marie specifically for her review. I am so happy someone agrees with me, Cody is a little bitch! Especially in this chapter, agh the things I do for Copeland-Runnels Inc. Alright, this chapter is slightly entertaining, and it will help to get the story on the "Awesome express" (That was corny but oh well.) So read, Review, and Enjoy folks! VOILA! (P.s. I miss My Charlie)_

* * *

_(Catering)_

"Hey you are late for our first practice." Kennedy teased Charlie who walked up to him slowly.

"Yeah, sorry I got caught up." Charlie explained reluctantly.

"Listen, I know Jeff probably isn't too happy about us being in this storyline, I just think that we should try to make the most out of it." Kennedy explained nicely. Charlie glared at him suspiciously. "And by _most_ I don't mean it in an inappropriate way." Kennedy corrected himself.

"You know, you don't have the greatest track record here." Charlie stated with a sigh sitting on the edge of a nearby table.

"I know, I know, but I'm not that bad of a guy, just give me a chance… And by chance I mean with the storyline." Kennedy told Charlie reminding himself to thank Vanessa for the unintentional favor she had given him. If Vanessa had known that Kennedy had the hots for Charlie, she never would have put him in the storyline.

"Alright, let's just get this over with so I can get ready for my match later on." Charlie told Kennedy trying not to laugh at the silly grin on his face.

_(Brittany's office)_

"The nerve of him. Who the hell does he think he is? We have been together long enough for him to know that it takes me a while to get ready. Well maybe if the son of a bitch didn't take so long in the shower then we wouldn't have a problem. Blame everything on me why don't cha? Yeah you can sleep on the sofa tonight. Maybe I should make him sleep in the tub that way when I get up to shower he will already be done. Old asshole. If he even _thinks_ about coming in here to try to make up he has another thing coming because I have just about had it with him and his.' "COME IN!" Brittany heard the knocking and yelled after grumbling to herself. Dave Batista walked into her office with a polite smile.

"What can I do for you this evening Mr. Bautista?" Brittany asked spinning around to face him fully.

"I just wanted to ask you about this predetermined match. Do you think all of it will put too much strain on my tricep?" Dave asked curiously referring to his prior injury.

Brittany couldn't help but smile. Finally a wrestler who was not only focused on his fan base and matches, but also on the thing that got him what he wanted. His body. She looked over the match for the second time. "No you should be fine, besides, I've already looked at this match before and if I saw anything that could remotely target your tricep to make you relapse, I would have got it removed from the match." Brittany assured Dave handing him back his storyline.

"Thanks Britt, I love that about you. You're so attentive." Dave admonished smiling before walking to her office door, winking, and walking out.

"Was he just flirting with me? Dave Bautista _was not_ just flirting with me." Brittany thought to herself shaking her head.

_(Vanessa's office)_

"CODY CALM THE FUCK DOWN! Don't barge in here talking to Nessa like that." Randy yelled standing up getting in Cody's face.

"Well _NESSA_ is a _NUTCASE_! What the fuck is this shit?!" Cody asked dodging Randy and throwing the storyline at her.

"Cody listen the romantic storyline between Becky and Justin is only temporary it is just-" Vanessa was cut off as Cody's face contorted into one of a crazed maniac. Cody had no idea that Rebecca was now set up to be involved in a romantic storyline, well until now.

"ROMANTIC STORYLINE?! BECKY AND _WHO_?! WHO THE FUCK IS JUSTIN?! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME ABOUT THIS?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Cody shouted in a panic. He took the storyline off Vanessa's desk and threw it on the floor. He then began stomping up and down on top of it.

"I- HATE- YOU- VA-NESS-A-THESE-STORE-REE-LINES-ARE-ALL-SHIT-FIRST-YOU-ARE-TAKE-ING-AWAY- MY-TIGHT-EL-NOW-MY FIAN-CEE-YOU-FUCK-ING-BITCH-I-HATE-THEM-CHANGE-THEM-NOW!" Cody ranted like a five year old stomping on the storyline with each syllable.

"Cody, look at what you did. Now not only do you have a headache from screaming, your face is all red, you are out of breath, and you are tired out. You have a match in fifteen minutes, go cool off and we will discuss things later… _GO_!" Vanessa told Cody who fumed.

"Yeah get out, your cock blocking here." Randy shook his head angry at his friend for bursting in uninvited and throwing a tantrum that was unwelcome. Cody picked up the storyline, walked out, and slammed the door behind him.

"So as I was saying…" Randy was cut off once again my Cody bursting into the room.

"I HATE YOU!" Cody yelled at Vanessa, he took the lighter he held in his hand held it up to the tip of the storyline packet that he was holding in the other and set it ablaze.

"CODY STOP!" Vanessa yelled amazed at how angry he was. Randy snatched his water bottle off Vanessa's desk and dumped it on the storyline.

"YOU DUMB SHIT! Get out, go find Britt, maybe her medical skills exceed physical and veer out into the mental field. Crazy fuck." Randy explained throwing the half-burnt sopping wet paper in the garbage.

'Too bad he didn't burn his hand." Vanessa mumbled as she inhaled the awful scent of burnt paper.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Oh I'm sorry about that; I wasn't looking where I was going." Justin Dredd apologized reaching a hand out to Becky and pulling her to her feet.

"Rebecca right? Or is that a stage name?" Justin Dredd inquired. Rebecca had been trained in DSW, Deep South Wrestling, where as Justin had been trained in OVW, Ohio Valley Wrestling, Rebecca knew who Justin was long before he knew who she was, however this was the first time they had met.

"Yeah, that's me." Rebecca confirmed. 'That's me? What the hell? I Sound like Michelle Tanner from Full house.' Becky scolded herself.

"Yeah, so uhh. I had a meeting with that writer Vanessa." Justin informed Becky who nodded as she dusted herself off absent-mindedly, in reality, Becky wanted to scream and jump up and down, but she had to find something to occupy her time and energy.

"Mmmhhhmmm." Rebecca nodded in response.

"And she said you and I are in a storyline together… And she said some chick Danielle would give me a copy… Do you know where I can find her?" Justin inquired.

"Just look for Cena, she won't be too far away from him." Rebecca mumbled before finishing dusting herself off.

"Huh?" Justin asked not understanding what she said.

"Umm, not sure, she'll find you though. Listen, once you get the storyline, come get me and we'll practice." Rebecca said patting Justin on the shoulder before continuing on in her originally direction. She would have loved to stay, but what was the point? She had a fiancée, therefore she had no business talking to another guy and swooning over him in her head.

_(Catering)_

Jeff walked into catering and bawled his fists. 'They just got the storylines today, was there really a need for them to start practicing _this soon_?' Jeff thought heatedly. He walked over to the pair and sat down at the same table Charlie was leaning on as they practiced their lines.

"Oh hi Jeff." Charlie greeted her boyfriend with a nervous smile.

"Hi Charlie." Jeff replied with a grin.

"Umm.. What's up?" Charlie asked assuming that her boyfriend needed to speak with her since he came by when she was practicing with Kennedy.

"Nothing." Jeff responded and shrugged still smiling.

"Was there something you wanted?" Charlie asked with a chuckle as Kennedy stood next to her staring at the floor.

"Yeah, I just want to watch my girlfriend practice her lines for the new romantic storyline she's in. Why is that a crime?" Jeff asked with a cynical smile.

"Kennedy maybe we can pick this up later." Charlie suggested as Kennedy nodded and waved bye to Jeff who sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes.

"Jeff Babe, I thought you were going to be a little more civilized about this." Charlie asked placing her hand over his. Jeff took his hand away and placed it behind his head as he leaned back in the chair comfortably.

"_You_ said I was going to be more civilized, _I _never said I was going to be more civilized." Jeff exclaimed with a sigh.

"So not only are you going to be uncivilized, you are also going to be immature?" Charlie asked crossing her arms.

"Now you're picking a fight." Jeff told Charlie shaking his head. "Tisk, Tisk, Tisk." Jeff motioned with his fingers at the same time.

Charlie slapped his hands down lightly. "Don't mock me Jeff. Get a grip, you've been in this business longer than I have, you of all people should know the pressure I'm under." Charlie complained slamming the storyline down in front of him.

"Yeah, I do, and I see where romance can get people in this company." Jeff fired back keeping a low tone.

"And where is that Jeff?" Charlie asked in anger.

"No where." Jeff replied coldly.

_(Elsewhere)_

Danielle had just handed out the storylines to every superstar with the exception of John Cena and Justin Dredd. "Who the fuck is Justin Dredd?" Danielle wondered tiredly. It was hard chasing down the superstars; correction it was _very _hard chasing down the superstars. Especially when she didn't even know who the hell they were.

"Excuse me; do you know where I can find Danielle?" Justin asked the girl who looked to be in a hurry.

"I'm Danielle… Who wants to know?" Danielle answered and asked eyeing up the new face.

"Me, I'm Justin Dredd; I was told you had my storyline." Justin explained as Danielle nodded in relief.

"Finally I found you. Here ya go. See yah lata, good luck." Danielle told him before scurrying off back to hell a.k.a. Stephanie McMahon's office.

_(Meanwhile)_

John sat in the locker room, his argument with Brittany in the car still playing in his mind. He leaned his head in his hands as he heard Dave Batista on the other row of lockers talking. "Yeah, so Brittany said that I won't have to worry about too much pressure on the tri. So that is good, but the bonus was seeing her. Damn she is pretty. Sometimes I feel like going to her office and faking sick just to sit with her man." Dave explained to Matt Hardy.

"Yeah but remember she's taken." Matt Hardy told Dave who nodded.

"Yeah that's John's piece, but I tell you, if those two split, I'm moving on in." Dave assured Matt with a chuckle.

John clenched his fists in and out with anger. He wanted to jump over the lockers and pound Dave into the tile floor. But he would settle for something else, going to see Brittany. His Brittany.

_(Vanessa's office)_

"Yeah enough about crazy Cody babe. What's this about a hell in the cell match?" Randy asked skimming over his own storyline.

"Read it, and find out." Vanessa replied with a sweet smile.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Randy asked holding her hand across her desk.

"Because, reading will expand your vocabulary." Vanessa answered smartly.

"Yeah, well I don't feel like it." Randy told Vanessa with a smile.

"Well then you just won't know now will you?" Vanessa replied challengingly.

"I love it when you do that." Randy told Vanessa with a grin.

"Do what?" Vanessa asked perplexed.

"Stand up to me." Randy explained with a sigh.

"Yah know what I just thought." Vanessa asked changing the subject.

"What babe?" Randy inquired stretching back in his chair.

"Cody Rhodes is one sick puppy." Vanessa exclaimed as she and Randy looked at each other and nodded before laughing hysterically.

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE_**


	3. Space

_(A/N :Runnels I'm sorry! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I bet all of you are ecstatic that today for me was a snow day, class was cancelled and my mom forbid me to drive in the blizzard that we are conveniently having so now work either! I'm very excited once again because I just bought floor seats to another raw, house show though, but still going to raw live on the 28, whooooo! I just want to say, that if Randy loses anymore weight, I'm going to puke, he has lost MOST of his muscle definition, does anyone else notice this? I NOTICE THIS! You guys won't be satisfied until he just withers away into nothing will you? WILL YOU?! W.e… and Cena and Lohan? Wtf. If my memory serves me correctly (Which it always does), John made fun of her and the fact that she sniffs coke. We can't win can we girls? we just can't. (That's for all of you people who love, and the rest of you who just mildly tolerate the motherfucker.) Alright moving on… Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favs and alerts and especially everyone that reviewed the last chapter: _Queen Chaos-Hardy, Sandra Moore7474, Winery.Marie, cassymae, Thee-Britty, techwiz, giftiebee, Jewelgirl04, and Copeland-Runnels Inc. _THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! This chapter is dedicated to Thee-Britty (Whom I love very much) and Techwiz!!! I adored your review techwiz, made me crack up. Alright, without further ado (Which Runnels has put a hit out on me for) __**Way Jay**__ chapter 3… Read, Enjoy, AND REVIEW!!!!)_

* * *

_(One hour later)_

Brittany had been sitting in her office brooding over her argument with John. Things were beginning to get complicated. She wanted John; she liked him more than any other guy she had liked before. Unfortunately, their compatibility when forced to be in a close vicinity for extenuated periods of time had started to become an issue. Brittany stood up and walked out of her office and began searching the arena for John's locker room. The WWE doctor rounded a corner and slammed into just the person she was looking for.

"We need to talk"

"We need to talk." Both John and Brittany stated hastily at the same time.

"Okay"

"Okay" The pair agreed simultaneously.

"You first"

"You first" Once again they said the same thing at the same time.

"Okay"

"Okay" Great minds think alike.

"I think we should move in together." John exclaimed excitedly as Brittany spoke as well.

"I think we should stop rooming together" Brittany exclaimed with a sigh before her eyes widened when she heard John's statement at the same time as she had spoken.

"What?"

"What?... "John! Stop fucking talking, when _I'm_ talking!" Brittany yelled annoyed that they couldn't speak in turns.

"NO! What do you mean stop rooming together?" John asked grabbing her hand.

"Exactly what I said." Brittany replied taking her hand away from his and putting it on her hip.

"Are you breaking up with me?" John asked sadly, his voice crackling.

"NO! No sweetie I'm not, I just think we need some distance. All we have been doing lately is fighting. And I hate it, and the less we are around each other the better." Brittany stated what she thought to be perfect logic.

"Us spending more time apart isn't going to change anything Britt. Besides, we have been rooming together for two months now, and we are still getting used to one another. So we will get to know one another, and our likes and dislikes quicker and in a smoother way if we are living together. C'mon Britt, it'll be good for us." John pleaded grabbing her hands once again.

"I don't know John… I don't think it's going to help alleviate the tension any." Brittany shook her head in hesitation. "How about this, how about we try my way first, and then your way." Brittany offered with a solemn smile.

"What do you mean?" John asked confusedly.

"I mean, how about we stop rooming together, for two weeks, and see how that goes, see if the fighting has stopped any. If it hasn't then it's _us_ that have the problems, not our living situation so I will be willing to give moving in with you a try. How's that sound?" Brittany asked with a small smile.

"It sounds like shit, but I guess I really don't have a choice do I?" John asked yanking away from his girlfriend and walking down the hall fuming. From a distance, Stephanie McMahon's assistant Danielle smiled, she had two weeks to woo John Cena. In the opposite direction and out of sight, Dave Batista smirked at the lovers quarrel as he plotted his taboo chase of John's girlfriend.

_(Vanessa's office)_

"So… do you think this means he doesn't want me anymore? Maybe he wants to break up? This is so awful." Charlie cried into her hands.

"Sweetie, he just needs time to adjust. But if you really think it's putting a damper on your relationship, I'll change the storyline." Vanessa exclaimed and offered. Reaching over and patting one out of her three best friends on her back.

Randy blew on his lips with an annoyed sigh. "Am I _ever_ going to get any pussy before my match?" Randy exclaimed in aggravation.

"RANDY!" Vanessa yelled with shocked eyes.

"_VANESSA_! Seriously, this is bullshit, every time you and I get something started, one of these motherfuckers comes in crying and whining and shit about their new storyline and how _mean _and _evil_ you are for writing it. They need to just accept shit as it is and stop complaining like fuckin' babies." Randy shouted as Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Oh fuck off Randy, if my memory serves me correctly, _you_ were one of those _motherfuckers_ that was crying and whining just four months ago about not having a title shot yet. So shut the fuck up, this is an A and B conversation so _C _your way the fuck out." Charlie barked her tears now fully dried.

"I give up! I give the fuck up. If I got out to the ring with a hard ass dick and blue balls, I'll blame all of you!" Randy yelled spanning his hands out referring to the superstars of the night who had complaints. Randy stood up and adjusted his jeans which were fitting too tightly in the front. He walked to the door and stormed out being sure to slam it behind him.

"Sorry about that, he gets cranky when he doesn't get to, _yeah_… Okay so like I said Char, if you want me to change the storyline I can. I always have a back up." Vanessa offered opening the folder sitting in front of her and pulling out an alternate storyline for Charlie.

Charlie weighed her options and bit her lip in heavy thought. "Umm, no, it's alright, I'm not one to make a big fuss. I just came here to confide in you, I don't want you going out of your way for anything." Charlie told Vanessa.

"No! Sweetie, that's not going out of my way, its right here, all I'll have to do is make copies of this to give to Kennedy." Vanessa reassured Charlie.

"No, no don't do that, its fine really. I just want to know how to get through to Jeff. I mean, this isn't going to be the only romantic storyline I'll be in; and we need to learn how to deal with it sometime, so it's now or never." Charlie exclaimed with a heavy sigh.

"Alright, but only if you're sure. As for Jeff, I think you are right, I mean, this is part of your career, this is something he himself should understand fully by now, he is a vet in the WWE, he needs to be more understanding than what he is being. I think you are doing the right thing, but if you change your mind, just remember what I said. And if you need anything or you're having second thoughts, just let me know okay?" Vanessa asked feeling guilty. For some reason, the better the storylines she wrote were and the better the ratings got, the worse her friend's relationships became.

"Okay, thanks Nessa, I'll catch ya lata." Charlie hugged Vanessa and they pecked cheeks before Charlie made her way out of her friend's office.

_(The Women's locker room)_

"Did you know Cody was looking for you?" Mickie James asked Becky who was sitting on the bench playing Tetris on her phone.

"Yeah, and did you know that I am avoiding Cody?" Becky retorted snottily.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, I'm just relaying the message." Mickie responded throwing her hands up in defense.

"Sorry Mickie, I'm just…-- Cody has been working my last nerve lately, and not in a good way. He's driving me up the fucking wall, it's making me crazy!" Becky nearly shouted running her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Maybe you guys should try, I don't know, relationship counseling?" Mickie suggested as Becky frowned.

"I was thinking the same thing, I don't know if Cody will be down for that though, he barely likes going to Brittany for a fucking check up, I don't know if he will be so adamant about some quack trying to get inside his head and "_Figure_" him out. I mean the motherfucker barely likes to talk about our arguments with me, I don't think he will be up for analyzing our entire relationship on some dude's sofa." Becky explained shaking her head.

"Well, it's worth a try, I mean, it can't hurt." Mickie told Becky who nodded.

"I'm going to go find the new guy and see if he got the script." Becky stated jumping up off the bench and leaving the women's locker room.

_(Elsewhere)_

John sat in catering sulking. His life was falling apart, he was going to lose his title in the far future, yes, it was far but it seemed so soon. His girlfriend was pulling away from him and, he was just plain old miserable. "Would you like some company?" A feminine voice asked.

"No." John spat not even bothering to look up. He would know Brittany's voice anywhere, and it definitely was not hers. Brittany's voice was coated with kindness. It was not a soft sweet voice which meant it was not Becky's. It was not a happy voice which meant it was not Charlie, and it wasn't sultry so it wasn't Vanessa's. Besides Brittany, John rarely ever associated with any females with the exception of Charlie, Vanessa, and Becky; therefore, he did not feel like starting now. He had kept his female friends to a minimum for the sake of his girlfriend's sanity. John rolled his eyes when the person sat down anyway.

"Hi John." The girl greeted eagerly.

"Do I know you?" John asked grouchily.

"Yes… I mean you should. I've been working here for like three months." Danielle informed the WWE Champion.

"What do you do here?" John asked suspiciously, he could've sworn she was a fan that had snuck backstage.

"I'm Stephanie's assistant." Danielle exclaimed proudly.

"Oh you're the one she's always yelling at." John realized. 'Damn she must fuck up a lot, or maybe it's because Steph's a bitch.' John thought inside his head.

"Yeah. You seem sad; do you want to talk about it?" Danielle asked sliding her hand on the table.

"Yeah, I want to talk about it. I want to talk about it a lot!" John exclaimed in heavy thought.

"Okay, what's it about?" Danielle asked, even though she already knew what his problem was.

"Oh, no you misunderstood me. I want to talk about it, just not with _you_…" John explained rubbing his temples. "I'm going to go find Nessa. She'll know what to do." John thought determinedly before standing up and ditching Danielle.

"Wait, you didn't ask my name!" Danielle called after John who was already half way across the room. "So, Vanessa is the key to John's head." Danielle thought literally rubbing her hands together evilly.

_(Random hallway in the arena)_

"This is bullshit" Jeff fumed balancing the hackey sack on his heel before flipping it off and over to Cody.

"Tell-me-about-it." Cody replied bouncing the hackey sack from the side of one of his shoes to the other.

"And the worst part… Is that Vanessa doesn't even give two shits, all she cares about is her stupid storylines" Jeff complained.

"Nahh, we're her friends and I know she cares, but she's not---looking- at the—big picture." Cody replied in disagreement.

"And what's the big picture?" Jeff asked before catching the hackey sack with the top of his head. He rolled it off and onto his right foot.

"The big picture—Is that- Vanessa, is fucking—with the wrong-relationships." Cody informed Jeff before bouncing the hackey sack back to his friend.

_(Catering)_

"Hey, Rebecca!" Justin Dredd shouted across catering. Becky rolled her eyes as the multiple superstars glared at her and an eager Justin suspiciously. She was engaged to Cody Rhodes, and she knew that people were waiting to break them up, more like, the other diva's were waiting to break them up.

"Hi." Becky greeted less than excitedly. She hooked her thumbs into the back pockets of her jeans and rolled forward and backwards on the heels and balls of her feet.

"I found the storyline." Justin stated the obvious holding up the packet.

"Great…Sooo, did you want to practice or what?" Becky had two options, either do what _she_ wanted, which was gush over the man who she used to have a tiny crush on, or keep it strictly business, thus keeping him at an arms length.

"Uhh, sure… Where's your script?" Justin inquired leaning back onto an empty table behind him.

"Don't need one, I learned my lines already." Becky sighed stretching. She intertwined her fingers and rested her arms on her head lazily.

'It's only been an hour… You memorized them in an hour?" Justin asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you'll get quicker with the memorization. Unless you're like Randy, who really doesn't read his lines and fucks them up." Becky stated with a shrug, her last sentence made her chuckle, thus putting some joy in her day.

"Orton? Are you friends with him? _Can I_ _meet him_?" Justin asked with widened eyes.

Becky couldn't believe that Justin sounded like an excited fan, the most ironic thing about it, was the fact that she used to be an excited fan when it came to _hi_m; the only difference was, he didn't know it. And now, now, her ex crush was asking her to meet her friends?

"Ahh, sure, he's probably around here some where. There he is." Becky pointed out, Randy spotted her as soon as he entered catering, he looked directly over Justin Dredd. He brushed past Justin roughly and pulled Becky into a hug.

"Hey you! I haven't seen you all day, what's up? I know you have been having problems with that clown Cody, what is he doing now? Talk to me." Randy urged completely ignoring Justin Dredd and wrapping a loose arm around his friend, thus guiding her away from Justin.

At the thought of her and Cody's problems, Becky completely forgot about Justin as Randy walked her over to a nearby table. He pulled out her chair and let her sit down before sitting down across from her. "Well, it all started with that storyline Randy. Everything was fine between us, until the storyline, and not the romantic storyline either; it was with him losing his I.C championship. He was flipping out on me, and I was trying to cheer him up and he went off on this whole tirade about how sixteen months is a really long time and blah blah blah, yada yada yada. And I started tuning him out. He practically kicked me out of his locker room, and I don't know Randy, I love him to death but sometimes he drives me up a fucking wall. And then a while ago, frickin' Vanessa texts me telling me that Cody went physco in her office when she accidentally told him about the romantic storyline that I'm in with---Oh shit." Becky then looked around for Justin Dredd who was still standing exactly where she had ditched him watching she and Randy conversate. "Randy… Are you in a good mood?" Becky asked knowing how much Randy hated meeting new people.

"Eh, not really, Nessa doesn't want to fuck, I practically got blue balls. So I'm pretty cranky, Why?" Randy asked suspiciously.

"Well, just pretend you are." Becky ordered Randy before nodding Justin over.

"Randy, this is Justin Dredd. He's the new guy, and I'm in the romantic storyline with him." Becky introduced. Justin stuck out his hand eagerly only for Randy to look him up and down with a sneer.

"Get lost." Randy barked moodily. He wasn't intentionally being a prick, okay maybe he was. However, Randy didn't like five things about Justin. The first being he didn't trust him, second, he was always suspicious of men who were so anxious to meet him, third he was a rookie, fourth, Randy hated meeting new people, and fifth, he didn't like guys hanging around his female friends; Randy felt as though since Cody wasn't around Randy needed to make it known that Becky was taken. "Aye wait don't leave… Come back here….. Do you know she's engaged? Because she is." Randy exclaimed sternly. He grabbed Becky's left hand and held up her ring finger as Becky looked at Randy crazily. "This is _just_ a storyline; don't go getting any fucked up ideas. No funny shit! Now beat it." Randy practically growled at the new guy.

"Randy that was mean! That's the second time I blew him off tonight!" Becky whispered to Randy as Justin trudged away.

"I don't give a fuck, I don't like the guy, and something is really funny about him. I'm watching that little bastard, and stay away from him." Randy told Becky as he watched Justin walk away.

"I'm in a storyline with him, that'll be kind of hard." Becky explained in annoyance.

"Well, I want your visits with him monitored, _closely_." Randy replied glancing back at Justin's retreating form.

"Shutup Randy." Becky shrugged off the number one contender for the WWE championship.

"Alright back to business, You and Rhodes will be okay, He's just really stressed out, just be there for him, and listen to what he's ranting about because it's more than likely deeper than just him complaining, whining, and/or bitching about something stupid." Randy advised Becky.

"Well, I was actually considering relationship counseling." Becky told Randy hesitantly.

"Couples counseling? God Becky, don't do that to the poor guy." Randy shook his head in pity.

"Well, I have no other choice." Becky told Randy determinedly.

"Yes you do! You _ALWAYS_ have a choice!" Randy shouted in a whispered tone.

"Not with this. I'll catch you later, and I hope Nessa has a changed of heart because uhh, you might want to get help, you seem kind of edgy." Becky advised Randy in return. She stood up and pecked his cheek before running off to find the man who was chased away.

_(Vanessa's office)_

"Hey you what's up?" Vanessa asked John closing her laptop to give him her undivided attention.

"It's not what's up Nessa it's what's down! Everything is _DOWN_! Downhill with me and Britt. I don't get her sometimes; she is the most complicated woman I have ever meant." John sighed sitting in the chair across her desk.

"And for it, you love her dearly. Did you tell her yet?" Vanessa asked John with a knowing smile. She lazily leaned her head on her hand which was resting flat on her desk.

"How am I supposed to tell her when she's practically breaking up with me?!" John ranted gritting his teeth.

"Wait what?! When did this happen?" Vanessa asked sitting up straight and leaning forward.

"Today, I suggested that she move in with me, and she suggested that we stop rooming together. Shit Nessa, I try to take one step forward and she's taking two steps back!" John told her with a frustrated sigh.

"Wait, what was her reasoning behind wanting to stop rooming together?" Vanessa inquired trying to make sense out of one of her three best friend's logic.

"Well she told me that we fight too much, and that it is because we are around each other too much, and that a break would do us some good. And she was shocked that I asked her to move in with me, and to compromise, she said that we will stop rooming together for two weeks, and then she will make her decision about whether or not she wants to move in with me. I mean honestly Nessa, it sounds fucking ridiculous to me, but I cannot _make_ her move in with me. So I'm stuck." John explained with a pout.

"Awww John, I'm sorry. Look just give her what she wants, and she will realize just how much she misses you being around, and holding her at night, and cuddling and all that cute fuzzy stuff that she likes and she will come running back to you _and your room_, and she will be calling a U Haul to move her shit to your place in no time." Vanessa assured John.

"Yeah how can I do that when that roided up motherfucker is trying to steal my girlfriend?!" John grumbled.

"What? Who? And who is on steroids?!" Vanessa asked with wide eyes.

"Well I don't know for a fact that he's on steroids, but I do know that Dave Bautista is trying to get with Brittany. Yep, steal her right out from under me." John nodded bitterly.

"How? What makes you say this?" Vanessa asked tilting her head to the side. Just three weeks ago, Dave Bautista had been switched from Smack Down to the Raw brand.

"I heard him talking about it in the locker room; he didn't know I was on the other side. I had a mind to mention it to Brittany, but we already have enough problems, I don't want to mention stupid shit like that. I mean, I trust her, so I'm not worried about her cheating or anything crazy like that, I just don't want another thing to add to our list of problems. It's just aggravating yah know?" John explained as Vanessa nodded sympathetically. "I love her so much Nessa, and it's like every time I go to sit down and tell her that I do, something comes up and gets in the way." John complained with a deep sigh.

"Your one of _those people_, aren't you? The guy who in the movie waits until the very end to confess his love for the girl, when in all actuality, if he just would have told her at the beginning of the movie that he loved her, then half the bad shit that happened and went wrong _wouldn't have happened or went wrong_." Vanessa scolded John.

"Well you can't just spring an announcement like that on someone, Nessa. What do you want me to say to her? 'Hey Britt lets go grab a bite to eat, by the way I love you?' No see it just sounds wrong, terribly terribly wrong." John shook his head in absolute disagreement.

"No what sounds wrong is you sitting here complaining like you have no control over the situation when in reality you have the MOST control over this situation. Out of everyone here you have the most control, you can control Brittany's reluctance by showing her you two are better off together, you have control over yourself and your emotions, and Dave can't control anything except how stupid he will look when his little hopes of getting Brittany blow up in his face. Do you understand where I'm coming from John? You cannot let this get you worked up Hun. I will be honest with you; I think Britt is at a crossroads. I think she really is falling in love with you and she is scared of where that will lead, she is probably not ready for a big commitment yet. So her deciding to stop rooming with you for two weeks is her way of finding out if she is better off with you or without you. And you know she is going to choose the first one so don't fret over it. You guys just hit a speed bump, that's all." Vanessa assured John ,patting his hand with a warm smile. Vanessa saw that her explanation and rationalization of the situation was not helping John any. She sighed before speaking, "Alright, here's what you should do, give Britt her space, don't smother her with pressure about moving in with you. She wants to be apart from you, so you have to give her a reason to miss you, if you are popping up in her face trying to convince her otherwise or making sure Dave stays away from her, then she won't be away from you long enough to realize that she misses you. So for the next two weeks, give the girl some breathing room. Let her come to see you, let her call you, let her text you, let her miss you, actually miss you. Actually, want to see you. And when she does come to see, call, or text you be yourself but do not chase her. Let her think about what she wants." Vanessa advised John who nodded.

"I hope you're right Nessa, I mean we've only been together for seven months but I really can't see myself without her." John told Vanessa with a sigh. Without even knocking, Dave Batista walked into Vanessa's office with a grin.

"Aye Nessa you wanted to see me?" Dave asked eagerly.

"It's _VA_nessa and yes I did. I made some changes to your storyline. Here. Alright that's all, you can go now." Vanessa shoved the storyline at Dave before verbally pushing him out the door. Dave did not take the hint, he had a thing for Vanessa, but she was dating Randy who Dave actually was rather close with so Dave decided to stay away from Vanessa out of respect for Randy. However, Brittany was a totally different story. Dave didn't see John as that close of a friend, conveniently, Dave merely saw John as an associate, just a colleague.

"So how have you been? I heard you had a cold." Dave asked and informed Vanessa.

"Yeah I did, now it went away… and so can you." Vanessa shut Dave down.

"Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about my gimmick, I mean long term." Dave lied walking towards the chair across from John. John stared Dave down.

"You have no gimmick; you're the animal, that's it. We are done now. If you don't leave, I'm going to start charging you." Vanessa warned Dave with a friendly smile, when really she wanted to just kick him the fuck out of her office. She really did not care too much about Dave Batista, especially after she read his book. Vanessa did not associate with Dave unless it was business related and she wanted to keep it that way. He was a walking scandal; he caused far too much drama, which he was not worth in the company.

"I'd pay for you any day Nessa." Dave flirted jokingly.

"Her name is _VA_nessa and she said get out." John ordered Dave irritably.

"What the fuck is up your ass Cena?" Dave asked turning towards him. John stood up out of his chair.

"WHOAH!" Vanessa jumped up and ran around her desk to separate the two larger than life Superstars before an unstoppable fight broke out in her office. "Dave, leave, John and I were in the middle of something." Vanessa told him firmly.

"Alright, I'll catch you later Nessa." Dave told her with a wink. He glared at John once more before he walked out coolly.

"I hate that bastard." John shook his head kicking the chair next to him so hard it fell over.

"John calm down." Vanessa exclaimed returning to her seat.

"No I really do, he can't come in here with his smooth playboy shit, he can't talk to you like that, and he can't call you Nessa, only your friends can call you that, and he can't take Brittany away from me. I just, ergh!" John growled the end making Vanessa flinch.

"Alright, well, your match is in a half hour, so you should go get ready alright? And don't worry about Dave; he is a conniving, womanizing, asshole. Just shake it off Kay hun?" Vanessa assured John rubbing his short hair and patting him on his shoulder.

"Alright, wait we are all going out tomorrow for dinner still right? The eight of us?" John asked Vanessa; it was a routine, Jeff, Charlie, Becky, Cody, Randy, Vanessa, Brittany, and John all went out together to dinner or some other form of recreation one night of the week to catch up on things. The eight friends were close and spent as much time together as they could but that rarely happened, to keep their friendship in tact they set one evening aside every week to spend together.

"Yeah we are going to Tito Pepe's, the Mexican Eatery that you and Jeff went crazy over last time." Vanessa answered and informed John.

"Nice." John nodded, he had been to Tito Pepe's a few times, and it was located in New York City in the West Village. "Alright catch ya lata Nessa." John told her before pecking her on her cheek and walking out of her office to get ready for his match.

_(Elsewhere)_

Cody and Charlie sat on a crate in the hallway watching Jeff's match on the monitor. "Charlie, I'm disappointed in you." Cody shook his head with a frown.

"What now Cody?" Charlie asked her friend with a sigh as she text messaged Brittany.

"You and Kennedy, in a storyline together." Cody shook his head sounding appalled.

"It's not like I wrote the damn thing, I'm just doing my frick'n job. Is that a crime now?" Charlie asked throwing up her hands.

"No it's not a crime, but it _is_ a crime to hurt your boyfriend by being in a romantic storyline." Cody scolded his friend mercilessly.

"Look Cody, I love you very much, you are a dear friend to me, but you are taking out your aggression with Becky and her new storyline out on me, and if you ever try to do it again, I will break my foot off in your ass. Now you've pissed me off thoroughly, I'll see you tomorrow night for dinner." Charlie exclaimed with a sincere smile before hugging a sour faced Cody tightly before skipping off to the women's locker room.

"Crazy bitch." Cody mumbled before hopping off the crate and heading off in the other direction. Cody made his way to Vanessa's office and barged in. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for screaming at you and calling you those mean names I was just upset, and I didn't mean it and I really am sorry Nessa." Cody immediately apologized with a deep sigh.

"I know you are Codes… But you can't get mad at me for doing my job." Vanessa exclaimed with a pout. "I don't like it when you are mad at me, you're my friend, and I don't want you to be mad at me. But when you get mad at me for doing my job, there is nothing I can do to fix it." Vanessa apologized as Cody sat down.

"Yeah, I know I over reacted. I just don't like the idea of another guy being romantically involved with my fiancée. Fake or not, the thought of another guy holding her, or kissing her, or doing anything like that makes me furious. I mean, she's mine, and I just want her all to myself." Cody explained his feelings with a sigh.

"I know, and I think it's something you and her will have to work through together, I mean, you will get romantic storylines too, and she won't be right if she freaks out either. It's just the way this company works." Vanessa soothed her friend who nodded.

"Can I have a copy? Of her storyline? Just for a piece of mind?" Cody asked Vanessa nicely.

"Sure… it won't last long either. Here you go." Vanessa opened up a manila folder and handed it over to Cody freely.

"Alright, thanks, I'll see you tomorrow for dinner. And I'm sorry, I really am." Cody apologized once again hugging Vanessa and walking out of her office.

_(Brittany's office)_

"Randy are you even listening to me?" Brittany asked Randy who was lying on her exam table taking a nap as she did paper work at her desk.

"Mmm hmm." Randy nodded half asleep.

"No your not. C'mon you have to help me with John." Brittany whined stomping over to him and shaking Randy awake.

"I'm up, I'm up. Okay in all honesty, I think you are making a stupid decision, and you aren't making any sense, and you are wasting two weeks that you could be staying with your boyfriend. That is two weeks of time gone down the drain that you will never get back. It is the silliest thing I have ever heard Britt. But it is your decision; I just think it is dumb. And I have nothing else to tell you except that it is dumb. Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb." Randy exclaimed disapproving of Brittany's idea.

"Well then what should I do?" Brittany whined shoving Randy's legs off the table and sitting down next to him.

"I told you what you should do; you just don't want to do it… I told you that you should move in with John and if you absolutely are against that, then just leave things the way are; don't move backwards in your relationship Britt, and you deciding to stop rooming with him is doing just that." Randy explained to Brittany.

"Randy you are no help." Brittany pouted crossing her arms and kicking her feet in front of her like a child.

"I am help Brittany, the problem is that I'm not telling you what you want to hear. That's what the problem is, I told you what you should do and you don't like it. That's life kid. I've gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow at dinner." Randy bided Brittany goodbye after he kissed her cheek and left her office.

_(Meanwhile)_

What Cody saw bundled his nerves up into one ball of anger. He saw far down the hall, his fiancée leaning up against the wall with some random guy talking to her. Cody knew he was Justin Dredd when he saw them both holding storylines. He scooted towards the corner trying to be as stealth as possible.

"Thanks, for uhh, saving me out there. I really appreciate it." Becky thanked sweetly.

"No problem, I just couldn't let you get hurt like that." Justin replied lifting his hand to brush her hair out of her face.

'What the fucking fuck?! I'm more than positive that isn't in the script!' Cody thought to himself. He reached into the back pocket of his sweat pants and took out the storyline Vanessa gave him. He flipped through the pages and got to the lines that he had heard.

_Rebecca stammers_ **"Thanks for saving me out there. I really appreciate it."** She smiles sweetly in gratitude.

_Justin nods_"**No problem, I just couldn't let you get hurt that**." _Justin touches Becky's face._

'Shit, it IS in the script. I just made up with Nessa, but I didn't know she fucked me over this bad. Damn.' Cody thought shaking his head.

Becky looked down bashfully and Justin tilted her chin up to look at him. 'So, if you need anything, or need help, just let me know okay?' Justin assured Becky exactly as the script read.

"Thanks, I'll see ya around." Becky exclaimed taking Justin's hand in her own. Justin took her hand and kissed the back of it, just as the script directed him. Their hands lingered for a few seconds as Cody checked the script, they had done everything as directed, and Cody was pleased to see that his fiancée quickly yanked her hand from Justin's grasp and cleared her throat.

"Well you did well, so, yeah, we'll practice the other stuff at the next house show, and I need to go find Cody." Becky explained hastily before turning and practically running away from Justin and down the hall in the opposite direction of where her fiancée was spying on her.

"ALRIGHT SEE YA ROUND!" Justin called after the girl who clearly had wanted to leave as soon as possible. Cody smiled, he had no reason to worry about his fiancée being in a romantic storyline, simply because she was just as nervous about it as he was, and now he knew that his suspicions and insecurities were all for nothing. Cody went to the men's locker room to gather his things and to meet Becky; they were both done for the evening, and were able to leave early.

_(Two hours later back at the hotel)_

"Babe, talk to me, please?" Jeff pleaded with his girlfriend who had been giving him the silent treatment and the cold shoulder since their argument in catering earlier. Jeff sat on the sofa rubbing his head in his hands. He stood up and walked up behind his girlfriend who was in the midst of getting undressed. Jeff wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head in the crook of her neck and shoulder. "I'm sorry Char, I over reacted, I just get so edgy when it comes to you baby." Jeff spoke softly in her ear before kissing her bare shoulder lightly. "I- Just-get-so-worked-up-over-the-idea-of-you-and-another-guy." Jeff explained between the kisses her showered along her check, neck and shoulder. "Please, forgive me baby, I don't like it when we fight angel face." Jeff told his girlfriend before slowly turning her around in his arms and kissing her softly on her lips. He pressed his forehead to hers and stared into her eyes. "Do you forgive me baby?" Charlie couldn't resist the sincerity in her boyfriend's eyes, and the perfect kisses that his perfect lips were placing on hers.

"Jeff, the things you said to me earlier really hurt. I felt like you didn't want to be with me anymore. I felt like, you didn't want me anymore." Charlie told him with a frown and a small snivel.

"Oh baby no, no, I do want you! I want you, and don't let me and my bullshit temper make you think otherwise okay?" Jeff asked stroking her soft flawless cheek. Charlie nodded before she and Jeff shared another passionate kiss. Jeff scooped her up in his arms eliciting a squeal from her; he walked over to the bed and lightly tossed her onto the large plush surface.

"I missed you today." Jeff informed his girlfriend with a wink. Charlie took her bra and panties off quickly and flung them carelessly across the room. Jeff was already shirtless. He took off his jeans and boxers and stood in front of the bed with his hand on his hip. Charlie licked her lips at his blessed body.

"Come show me how much." Charlie challenged Jeff. He took the offer and climbed onto the bed and on top of Charlie. He leaned down and kissed her softly on her rosy lips. "I missed the feel of your lips." Jeff spoke softly before slipping his tongue inside Charlie's mouth as she rubbed her hands over his muscular back. "And the way your mouth tastes." Jeff pulled away from their kiss and slowly moved down to Charlie's neck. He nuzzled it gently before he flicked his tongue against her smooth skin causing Charlie to shudder and giggle softly "I missed the way you twitch and giggle when I kiss your neck." "I missed the way you moan and rub my head when I-". Jeff let his actions speak for him as he kissed down his girlfriend's collarbone and to her chest. He flicked his tongue out once again causing Charlie to moan and stroke the back of his head. Jeff laughed at how well he knew his girlfriend. He grabbed her thighs and pulled them apart gently. "And I missed the way you jerk and whimper whenever I" Jeff dipped his head between Charlie's legs and licked the most sensitive part of his girlfriend's body, doing exactly what he knew would make her jerk and whimper. Jeff rose up and licked his lips. "I miss the way _you_ taste." Charlie pulled Jeff up and pushed him onto his back. The WWE Diva wasted no time in straddling him and sliding herself down. They simultaneously cried out in unison at the deep contact.

"I missed this most." Jeff groaned at the pleasure before placing his hands on his girlfriend's hips guiding her movements.

_(Meanwhile)_

John busily packed up all of his things as Brittany sat on the bed feeling guilty. "John, I'm the one who wants us to split up for two weeks, I should be the one packing and leaving, not you." Brittany exclaimed with a heavy sigh.

"Nope, it's too late baby, I don't want you switching rooms this late at night, I don't feel comfortable with you doing that, it's after midnight. I am going to just get my things together and go. And, I'll see you tomorrow for dinner Britt." John told her kindly hoisting up his bags and rolling luggage. He kissed Brittany on her lips softly before he walked to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow for dinner." John told her nonchalantly.

"Wait, what about during the day? Dinner isn't until 7:30 babe." Brittany asked confusedly.

'Yeah, but you want your space, and that's what I'm going to give you." John told her bluntly before walking out the door and closing it softly behind him.

_(Elsewhere)_

"Becky!" Cody called from the bedroom of their hotel room suite.

"What!" Becky hollered back sitting on the sofa in the living room.

"Come in here! I wanna talk to you!" Cody shouted firmly.

Becky bowed her head and sighed. She turned off the television and walked into the bedroom. "What is it?" Becky asked crossing her arms as she waited for Cody to berate her current storyline even more.

"Sit down." Cody ordered pointing on the edge of the bed next to him. Cody often ordered Becky around, he didn't mean any harm by it, but the WWE superstar was a bit of a control freak, and he liked being in charge of the situations he dealt with. It didn't bother Becky any, she knew Cody loved her with everything in him, and if having peace in their relationship meant taking little orders from him, then Becky had no qualms doing it. Becky trudged over to the edge of the bed and sat down next to her fiancée. Cody took her right hand in his left hand and held it softly. "You know I love you right?" He asked with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. He looked at Becky, the turmoil in his eyes washing through.

"I know you do Cody." Becky assured him giving his hand a squeeze. Cody fiddled with her overpriced and oversized engagement ring.

"I love you so much." Cody proclaimed, he lifted her left hand to his face, he kissed her ring finger before turning her hand over and kissing the inside of her hand on her palm.

"I love you too." Becky smiled stroking his face with her right hand.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted with you earlier, I just can't bare the thought of another guy touching you, or talking to you like that, or kissing you. That tears me up inside, you're the only woman I've ever felt this way about, and I don't want some storyline jeopardizing what we have… I saw you, earlier, practicing your lines with that guy Dredd. And I saw how nervous and hesitant you were, and that felt good. It felt good knowing and seeing how uncomfortable, reluctant, and awkward you felt when put in that predicament. Your hesitance showed me just how much you are dedicated to us, to _this_." Cody explained holding up Becky's ring finger.

"We're getting married Cody." Becky stated the obvious in an excited tone.

"I know baby, and we will make it whenever you want." Cody assured Becky.

"Well, I haven't really thought about a date yet." Becky told Cody hesitantly.

"Well, there's no rush, because in the mean time, we still get to have some fun with each other." Cody told his girlfriend before pressing his lips to hers softly.

"I love you." Becky told him before leaning in and kissing Cody once again. Cody leaned over his fiancée and his weight slowly eased her down back onto the bed. Cody slid off the tiny jacket to the velour tracksuit she was wearing followed by her black tank top. Becky slid Cody's wife beater off over his head before pulling him back down to her. Cody groaned into her neck as he felt his girlfriend grope at him through his sweat pants. He sucked on her neck for a few moments until he was satisfied after leaving a mark. Cody did not feel like wasting anymore time, he barely saw his girlfriend the entire day, and the little time that they were together, it was spent arguing. The intercontinental champion stood up and yanked off his fiancée's velour track pants taking her pink lace thong with them. He climbed back over her and kissed her roughly, as he reached around and lifted her off the bed slightly. Cody unclasped her bra and slid it down her arms as Becky giggled at his eagerness. Becky tried to push Cody off her so she could get his pants off. She got them down to his thighs before Cody kicked them off anxiously and slid off his boxers as Becky slid up into the bed. Cody practically pounced on her with a smirk as Becky squealed with laughter. Cody looked into her eyes before leaning in and kissing her softly. He gently took her thighs and placed them on either side of his hips and sank into her. "Mmmm" Becky could not help the moan that rippled in her throat. Cody leaned his head in the crook between her neck and shoulder and suckled on her earlobe. He pulled out of her ever so slowly before sliding back in. It was something he would never grow tired of, _being _with his fiancée.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Oh fuck yes." Randy groaned unable to contain his moans. He thought, no _he knew_ he was in heaven. There was nothing else he wanted to be doing except laying on the bed and getting what he was getting at this very moment. A massage. Vanessa kneaded Randy's tense muscles with her soft supple hands. She worked the tightness in his neck out to his shoulder blades before soothing the tightness out to the edge of his shoulders and releasing the tension. She massaged his back in smooth strokes giggling as she heard him elicit yet another moan. Once she had kneaded all of the knots out in his neck, shoulders, and back, she moved down to his thighs massaging them until they felt completely relaxed and limber. She proceeded to his calves and feet before plopping down beside him with a soft smile. Randy lazily turned his face away from the pillow and looked at her with a satisfied smile.

"You are amazing." Randy exclaimed taking his fully relaxed arm and brushing Vanessa's long soft hair away from her face.

"Thanks." Vanessa chuckled. She now regretted rejecting Randy's sexual advances in her office earlier in the evening before his match. She knew for a fact that now he was too tired to do anything of the sort. "Feel better?" Vanessa asked her boyfriend as she stroked his short hair and massaged his scalp.

"Much… Your hands, are like, little angels attached to your wrists." Randy told Vanessa who looked at him funny before giggling.

"And what about the rest of me? I'm not an angel?" Vanessa mocked sadness.

"No, the rest of you is far too naughty to be an angel." Randy shook his head pulling Vanessa close and kissing her soft pink lips.

"My hands are just as naughty as the rest of me Randy, you know this." Vanessa stated with a knowing smirk.

"This is true, this is very true." Randy told her. He took her hand and kissed the inside of it before holding it to his chest.

"I'm tired, and I know your not. But you're going to have to deal tonight babe, okay?" Randy told her cockily.

"Yeah, I'm not you, I can deal. Just don't wake up and start without me like last time. You gotta warn me before you just hop on okay?" Vanessa told Randy laughing.

"Well, I mean, I thought it was a good way to wake you up. I was trying to give you a _good_ morning." Randy shrugged with a smile.

"Yeah, like I said, just wake me up first. Alright, catch some sleep. Goodnight." Vanessa kissed Randy once again their kiss lingering. She turned over and shut off the light on the nightstand. Randy pulled her to him so her back was pressed against his chest. Randy wrapped his arm around her and kissed her neck. Vanessa intertwined their fingers together before the two drifted off to sleep.

_(Elsewhere)_

John checked into his new room and threw his bags by the door. He took off his shirt and kicked off his socks and sneakers. He took off his jeans and walked over to the bed and plopped onto it tiredly. Now was his chance to see if Vanessa's advice really worked. Her advice had never steered him wrong before, so he was almost positive it wouldn't steer him wrong now.

_(30 minutes later)_

After a persistent knocking, the WWE champion answered the door to his hotel room suite. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, yes you can help me with a couple of things." Danielle told John with a sultry tone. She walked towards him as John backed up in response. The door automatically closed behind them.

"I don't really know what I could help you with because I-" John was cut off by the anxious girl in front of him pressing her finger to his lips.

"Shhh, don't speak. I'll take care of everything." Danielle assured John before dropping to her knees and yanking down his boxers. She looked up at him with a smirk before taking the WWE Champion into her mouth

* * *

_** REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	4. Unintentional

_(A/N: I'm on a role with updates right? Well for me this is a role okay? So this chapter may seem boring but it's bridging into the drama so cooperate please? Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and added it to their favs and alerts! Especially everyone who reviewed the last chapter!: BrookeB17, Thee-Britty (whom I love very much), James.Lafferty.Holic, gurl42069, Jewelgirl04, giftiebee, Snap DDT, Techwiz, and Queen Chaos Hardy. Recommended reading goes to Queen Chaos Hardy for her story "The Divas Next Door." Because it is so awesome that it is illegal, oh yeah along with the fact that I am in it and it is another Fantastic four story lol. Charlie my dear, you have done it again! I fucking love you. Alright here is the next chapter, read and review please!)_

Danielle shot up in bed in a cold sweat. She had yet another erotic dream about John Cena it was becoming quite unbearable. She wanted him and she wanted him bad. Soon she would start her plan at picking Vanessa's head for information about John Cena. She rolled out of bed, showered, did her hair, and made her way downstairs in the hotel to personally prepare Stephanie's coffee just the way she liked it.

_(Meanwhile)_

Randy slowly drifted out of sleep and did what he had grown accustomed to doing for the past two months. It was the first thing he did every morning, reach for his girlfriend. When he felt around for Vanessa and only patted the covers, his eyes opened groggily. He yawned and heard the shower running. The WWE superstar sat up and stretched. He got up and walked into the bathroom. He slipped off his boxers and pulled back the curtain stepping into the shower behind his girlfriend who was rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. Randy had been extremely quiet, so when his hand touched her hip, Vanessa jumped and spun around startled. "Baby! You scared me!" Vanessa scolded him with a giggle. Randy backed her up to the shower wall with a smirk on his face. He kissed her softly before pulling away.

"You should know, the only person that would be climbing in here with you is me, because I'll be damned if anyone else gets to do this with you." Randy assured his girlfriend before pressing a passionate kiss to her lips. He placed his hands on her ass and hoisted her up her legs wrapping around his waist instinctively. "Now, we have so much to make up for." Randy exclaimed referring to last night. Vanessa giggled loudly as Randy's morning wood grew even harder against her ass.

"So it's a good morning huh?" Vanessa laughed feeling the water lightly spray against her knees as the majority of it was hitting Randy's back.

"Not yet, but it will be." Randy assured her lifting her up slightly and before positioning himself right at her entrance. He pressed Vanessa up against the wall and slid into her. Randy groaned in relief and Vanessa moaned at the pressure. Two months, and she still was not used to his size. "Still hurt?" Randy asked successfully holding back his proud smile.

"A little." Vanessa lied, it hurt a lot. A hell of a lot, but she didn't want to tell him that.

"I'm sorry." Randy apologized kissing her lips as he waited, giving her time to adjust.

"I know… That's why I like you." Vanessa told him before nibbling on his ear lobe. She knew that was Randy's soft spot. Randy pulled out slightly before thrusting back in, officially beginning their usual morning festivities.

_(Elsewhere)_

John squeezed tighter, and tighter, when he got no response he opened his eyes. He was hugging a pillow. Up until now, for the past seven months, when John woke up he was always holding his girlfriend in his arms, he would squeeze her, giving her a bear hug to wake her up, but this morning he woke up alone. He sighed wanting to run to Brittany's room right then, but he couldn't he needed to remember what Vanessa said. If Brittany wanted space, then that was what John was going to give her. He got up and walked to the shower, unable to help the empty feeling that he had inside. It wasn't even the end of day one and he already missed his girlfriend terribly.

_(Meanwhile)_

Jeff rolled off his girlfriend; they just finished their usual routine of morning sex. "What a way to start the day baby." Jeff sighed satiated.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Charlie agreed catching her breath.

"You keep me young baby." Jeff joked with his girlfriend.

"Babe, you aren't old." Charlie exclaimed rolling over and propping herself up on her elbow.

"I'm not young either… Come give grandpa a kiss." Jeff told Charlie who began laughing hysterically.

"In that case we need to go get you some Viagra." Charlie played along.

"Oh no… Mm mm, my sex drive for you will never tire." Jeff assured Charlie before jumping on top of her thus sending them tumbling off the bed. Charlie squealed on the way down.

_(Elsewhere)_

Becky woke up and snuggled back further into her fiancée's chest. She kissed his forearm which was wrapped around her and kissed his hand which was intertwined with her own. Cody woke up from the two kisses and in return kissed the base of her neck gently followed by a kiss behind her ear. "I love you." Cody exclaimed pulling his girlfriend in tightly. "I love you so much that it hurts." Cody admitted to his girlfriend.

"I love you too baby." Becky replied turning over and stroking his face with her fingers.

"I woke up for you this morning. I live for you….I breath for you. My heart beats for you." Cody told her the last part, taking her hand and putting it on his bare chest over his heart. Becky's own heart melted at the gesture.

"Cody-"

"No, let me finish, I need to say this…. My entire life revolves around you. You are my world. Whenever I see you, or hold you, or talk to you, or kiss you, or make love to you, anything to do with you my heart swells with happiness. And when we fight, or there is distance between us, my heartaches, it aches so bad that I am miserable. I don't want to fight with you baby. Over anything. Anything at all. I just want us to love each other and be happy that we have one another. I want to forget about all of this other bullshit okay?" Cody spoke sincerely. Becky nodded and leaned forward, she sealed their agreement with a deep passionate kiss.

_(Two hours later)_

Everyone had eaten breakfast in their rooms. The girl's had a date for the day, filled with shopping and spa time, along with manicures and pedicures. The four girlfriends sat side by side in the pedicure recliners. Their feet in each individual tub soaking.

"From what you're telling me Becky… I really do think I should cut out your romantic storyline. I mean it's not too late. And with your engagement… maybe I should just wait." Nessa spoke her opinion honestly.

"It's up to you Nessa; don't kill yourself trying to change it." Becky shrugged knowing her friend was simply doing her job.

"Yeah, I'm going to change it… Britt, how are you? I know things with you and John haven't been so peachy keen lately." Nessa asked, her head looking between her and Becky to Brittany.

"I don't know. I just need some space from him, I really care about John, I can't see myself with anyone else, and I still want to be his girlfriend, but I think some distance would do us some good, we just fight too much. Well in two weeks I will know whether I want to move in with him or not." Brittany explained to the girls.

"Weren't you lonely waking up without him this morning?" Charlie asked knowing that Brittany was a sap for cuddle time.

"Yeah, that was the worst part, waking up without him. But I mean, I can get through it." Brittany shrugged.

"Yeah but you shouldn't_ have_ to. Why voluntarily distance yourself from someone you care about?" Becky asked trying to understand her friend's logic.

"Can we talk about something else?" Brittany asked feeling bad for her decision already.

"Of course we can. What else can we talk about?" Nessa exclaimed then asked.

_(Five hours later) _

The guys sat in Randy and Vanessa's hotel room. Their day had been laid back and easy, after going to the gym for a long time they briefly parted to shower and changed before meeting back up for lunch, where they chatted about the girl's briefly. Now they all sat in Randy and Vanessa's hotel room in the living room section of the suite. They were watching ESPN, drinking beers, and eating chips. Vanessa walked into the room with more bags than she could carry. She was a walking shop-a-holic. "Hey baby." Randy called over his shoulder. The guys also smiled at her in acknowledgement before turning back to the TV. Vanessa put down the bags by the door and walked over to the sofa she started on the end pecking Jeff on the cheek; followed by John, then Cody and finally the best for last, she gave Randy a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Missed you." Randy exclaimed pulling away.

"I missed you too… I'm going to go take a little nap." Vanessa told Randy.

Randy frowned. "You feeling okay honey?" Randy asked grabbing her wrist.

"Yeah just tired baby. I'm going to catch some sleep before dinner tonight" Vanessa told Randy who nodded in understanding.

_(Three hours later)_

Brittany sighed feeling lonely. She sat down in front of the mirror in the hotel room suite. She began applying her make-up thinking about how right now, she and John would be having a hilarious conversation about whatever John decided to bring up. She missed that, laughing with him. But for the past few weeks, when she was rooming with him, they weren't laughing anyway. No, they were arguing about the tiniest things, and that was something Britt could do without. After she finished her make-up, she looked herself over. Brittany wore a white baby doll dress with black leggings and black heels with matching white hoop earrings, white hoop bracelets and a white necklace.

_(Becky and Cody's suite)_

Cody sat in the living room waiting for his girlfriend to finish getting ready for dinner. Becky had decided against telling Cody that Vanessa might be cutting her storyline with Justin Dredd.

Cody's fiancée gave herself one more look over. She wore a long white v-neck cap sleeved shirt, layered over a black tank top. She wore black leggings and white flats. She put on her jewelry and was pleased with her make-up. She walked out into the living room and Cody smiled.

_(Elsewhere)_

After prying Randy off her, Vanessa was finally able to shower and get dressed. She ended up wearing a white halter dress that dipped low in the back and was heart shaped around her chest in the front. The dress stopped at mid thigh. Vanessa put on white gold studs with her white gold tennis bracelet. Not feeling like walking around New York with heels on, she found one of her many pairs of black flats and decided to wear those.

_(Meanwhile)_

Charlie tugged at her outfit which was a black thigh length silky dress with a low cut dip in the middle down to her belly button. Jeff had ordered her to cover up more so she did; putting on a white sheer tank top underneath the dress so the only skin showing was a small amount of cleavage. Jeff was still unhappy, not liking her mile long legs out for everyone to see either. To please the man she adored so dearly, Charlie ended up putting on white leggings as well. She found her black flats and slid them on completing her outfit.

_(Fifteen minutes later)_

The group arrived at the lobby about the same time. The guys quirked their eyebrows at one another seeing the color schemes with their girlfriend's outfits. "Did you guys plan this?" Cody asked dumbly.

"Yes Cody, we did." Becky confirmed the group laughing.

"Alright, now that we have gotten that out of the way, can we go? Because I'm hungry." John exclaimed wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

"Babe, you are always hungry." Brittany shook her head in amusement as the group left the hotel, unaware that they were being followed.

_(Half hour later)_

The group sat at a large round table towards the back of the restaurant in hopes of the guy's, Charlie, and Becky not having to give autographs. Dinner seemed to weld the wounded hearts back together. The group sat conversing happily and laughing like they normally would have. The troubling storylines temporarily forgotten. Until…

"HI GUYS! WOW, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WOULD BE HERE!" Danielle came up leaning her hands on Jeff's chair. "You think I can join in on the fun?" Danielle asked with a grin.

"Who the fuck are you?" Randy asked snottily.

"Guy's this is Deborah" John thought he introduced her correctly.

"My name is not Debbie." Danielle exclaimed annoyed but holding it in because John acknowledged her.

"I'm sorry Dorothy." John corrected himself, this time he thought for certain he was correct.

"That's not my name either!" Danielle exclaimed now irritated.

"Diana?" John asked biting his lip.

"NO!" Danielle yelled as the group chuckled at her growing annoyance.

"Dorris?" John asked knowing for sure it was something with a D. "Oh oh oh… Darlene!" John nodded knowing he was right.

"NO!" Danielle's face began to turn read.

"Dolores?" John guessed again.

"John, her name is Danielle." Vanessa informed the group wanting the catastrophe to end.

"Ohhhhhhhh that's right" John nodded now remembering.

"Did you want to join us?" Vanessa invited her receiving a pinch on her thigh from Randy in protest.

"DO I EVER!" Danielle exclaimed excitedly.

"Why are you yelling? We are right here." Cody told her rudely. Danielle pulled a chair away from a table full of people and moved it towards theirs. She literally shoved Brittany over and smushed her way in between her and John. Danielle would have moved Charlie down so she would have more space for her and John, but she seemed slightly dangerous.

"So what's up guysss?" Danielle asked in an attempt to become the center of attention. Everyone simply stared at her as Vanessa cleared her throat feeling bad for her.

"So guys, are you excited for the upcoming European tour?" Vanessa brought up the topic eliciting a chatter from the group.

"I'm very excited, I get to go home, see the fam." Charlie explained happily.

"Yeah, last time we went to your parent's place it was awesome. Are you going to hook us up with those chocolate truffles again?" John asked as Charlie nodded. Danielle laughed a little too loudly and touched John's bicep.

"Oh John you are just_ too_ funny." Danielle exclaimed scooting even closer to him if it were possible. The entire night went on and on in the exact same manor. Danielle constantly touched John and spoke so loudly making everyone at the table feel agitated and awkward. Dinner ended early, and when Danielle asked for a ride back to the hotel, everyone rejected her and when Vanessa tried to invite her with she and Randy, Randy literally slapped her ass so hard Vanessa's eyes welled up from the force. She hadn't been spanked since she was 8, and now she knew why, because it hurt like a bitch. After dinner the guys didn't want to call it a night, they weren't tired and it had ended early. Brittany had told the girl's to come to her room for a movie night. Charlie and Becky agreed but Vanessa was once again tired and simply decided to stay in the room. The guy's had went to the 7eleven near the hotel to get more beer and chips to watch what they usually watched, sports. They were all going back to Randy's room once again. The boys piled into the suite.

"Where are the girls again?" John asked wondering where his girlfriend had taken off to after kissing him goodnight.

"They are all at your girlfriend's room watching movies." Randy answered him only partially right, unaware that his girlfriend was a bedroom away.

Vanessa lay in bed not even in her pajamas, as soon as she had entered the room she had fell on the bed fully dressed and tired as hell.

"Tonight would have been great man. If that Dorris girl hadn't of showed up." Cody grumbled in annoyance.

"Yeah she fucked. Our. Shit. Up." Jeff stressed shaking his head.

"The next time your girl invites her, I'm going to flip out." Cody exclaimed with a laugh.

"Eh Easy on Nessa. She's a really nice person." Randy told the guys. At the sound of her name against the soft television outside in the living room, Nessa woke up. She stretched and began putting on her pajamas as she unintentionally listened to the men converse.

"Yeah she must be a nice person, which is why she made your ass number one contender and is giving you the title." Cody laughed harmlessly at Randy.

"No she's doing it because I'm fucking hot and because she wants me. You prick's don't know how lucky I am. Vanessa is fucking amazing. She's amazing in the morning, in the afternoon and at night, and anytime in between." Randy stated cockily eliciting the details of his and Vanessa's sex life to their friends. "And on top of all the good pussy, I get the perks too." Randy stated jokingly. But Vanessa didn't understand that. What she took from Randy's statements was that he was using her for the constant sex, and the fact that she was making him number one contender and giving him the title. Vanessa was normally an outgoing and bold girl. However, Randy had hurt, humiliated, and embarrassed her so badly that she didn't even want to step foot out of her bedroom. She finished putting on her pajamas as the tears began rolling down her face. She liked Randy, more than any man she had liked before. She felt like, but didn't want to admit that she was falling in love with him. To hear him say all of those things about her, crushed Vanessa's heart. She climbed into bed and quietly cried herself to sleep.

_(Much later that evening)_

The boy's had just left Randy's room. He missed his girlfriend and didn't want to get into bed without holding her as he fell asleep. Randy called Brittany's cell phone. "Hello" Brittany answered tiredly.

"Britt, when are you girl's going to be done? Can I have my girlfriend back now please?" Randy asked with a smile.

"Randy, Vanessa should be at your room. When me and the girls talked about a movie night Nessa said she was tired, she should be at your room asleep." Brittany exclaimed half asleep. Randy's face paled.

"I—I'll call you tomorrow." Randy hung up the phone. He turned around and stared at his bedroom door, dreading going inside. He wasn't sure if Vanessa had heard what he had to say about her, but he was going to find out.

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE_**


End file.
